1. Technical Field
This invention is concerned with preventing premature heel wear on outdoor shoes.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,966 to Chen relates to improving sole and heel wear through the use of molded studs made of rubber or plastic having high carbon content.
Japan Pat. No. 1,166,710 to Fujiyoshi relates to a nonslip material composed of a rubber or resin body with embedded hard porous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,360 to Bible relates to a nonskid sole incorporating granular particles of sufficient hardness to furrow a slippery surface. a slippery surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,155 to Mitchell relates to a nonslip material composed of a rubber-like mass impregnated with aluminum shavings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,694 to Hallstrom et al relates to composition used as a coating on the surfaces of machinery and fluid systems to reduce abrasive wear.
The commercially available products to increase heel life are of three types: viscous adhesives that harden after application, glue-on plastic taps, and nail-on metal taps.